a) Field of the Invention PA1 b) Brief Description of the Related Art PA1 a bottom wall; PA1 side walls projecting upwardly from the bottom wall and forming an opening having circumscribing edges; PA1 a removable lid fitting in the circumscribing edges for closing the bucket; and PA1 a non-pivoting U-shaped handle having opposite side legs slidably mounted onto the side walls and stopping means for reducing sliding of the handle between a first position where the U-shaped handle bears against the lid when the same is fitted in the circumscribing edges and a second position where the U-shaped handle extends away from the lid and thus makes it possible to remove the lid from the circumscribing edges, whereby the U-shaped handle both in first and second positions divides the opening into two smaller openings, thereby preventing children from putting the bucket over their head.
The present invention is concerned with a bucket that children cannot put over their head, and more precisely with a bucket for use in putting away toy construction blocks.
It is well known that children hurt themselves everyday even with simple objects. For example, a storage bucket can be dangerous when a child puts it over his head since it can get stuck on it. In order to reduce the danger, Interlego A.G. has developed and presently sells a bucket having a transversal central panel which reduces the opening of the bucket and thus prevents accidents. The drawback of this central panel is that it reduces considerably the storage space in the bucket.